


Leather Jacket

by bruceandthor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Bruce Banner & Thor Friendship, Drunk Bruce and Thor, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Halloween Costumes, Infinity Wars who?, It's Halloween and they are my otp, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mutual Pining, PINING BRUCE, Pining Thor (Marvel), Tony totally knows btw, both of them are idiots, cause they are so painfully pining like seriously guys, grease the musical, kinda nsfw, they are both none the wiser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruceandthor/pseuds/bruceandthor
Summary: It's Thor's first Halloween ever and Tony is throwing a huge party as he always does. When Thor suggests to his friend and secret crush Bruce that they should wear matching costumes, he actually agrees! Little does Thor know that Bruce looks amazing in his costume, and he can't help but fall even deeper in love with him.Mutual Obvious Pining cause they are both dumb as hell.It's Halloween and I love Grease, sue me, or the kinda au no one asked for





	Leather Jacket

“So Banner, what do you plan on being for this hallows eve?” Thor asked as he sat down next to Bruce. 

“I’m not a big fan of Halloween to be honest, so probably nothing.” Bruce had shrugged it off quickly, but this was Thor's first Halloween and he wanted to spend it with his friend Bruce. 

“Come on Banner, you have to be something. Do you never go to Stark's party?” Thor asked, nudging Bruce a little. 

“No actually.” Bruce gave Thor a the side eye before returning to his laptop. 

Thor sighed, leaning back on the couch they shared in the common room of the tower. Thor would never tell Bruce this, but he was sort of hoping they could go together. Well he was sort of hoping Bruce would kiss him and tell him he wanted to be with him forever as well, but he guessed it would be easier to get him to do the former. 

“Well, I’d very much like you to come. It’s my first Halloween, and I want to spend it with you.” 

Bruce sighed softly, before shutting his laptop and placing it on the small end table. Thor smiled widely at him as he turned to face him. Bruce took one look at that smiling idiots face, and he knew he would give in. It was Thor after all. 

“What am I gonna be?” Bruce asked, making Thor jump off the couch with happiness. 

Thor was so excited he could almost scream. Bruce was going to the party with him! His first Halloween with his best friend and secret crush. He felt little sparks of happiness move over his fingertips and he took a breath to calm himself. He sat down back next to Bruce, clearing his throat. 

“Well I was thinking we could do what you earthlings call matching costumes. Something simple of course.” Thor said and Bruce nodded, making his smile grow even larger than before.

They brain stormed for a bit, trying to think of something they could both be. Thor had a million and one ideas, and while they were all good, most of them involved makeup or crazy costumes, and they didn’t have a lot of time. After about ten minutes of googling and throwing out ideas, Bruce throw his phone down.   
“We could be something from a musical, but it’d have to be kinda simple.” Bruce said, scratching his chin. 

Thor nodded, trying to think over musicals he and Bruce had watched together. Bruce had introduced Thor to musicals and he slowly became sort of obsessed with them. At first, Bruce would have to explain things about culture Thor didn’t know or understand, but as time went on Thor grew engrossed in musicals. He had a few favorites, including Wicked, Legally Blonde (the musical, not the movie), Beauty & The Beast, West Side Story, and the Sound of Music. His all time favorite musical though, was Grease.

“We could be some of the Burger Palace Boys!” Thor exclaimed, his revelation making Bruce laugh. 

Bruce thought it over. The costume itself was easy enough, just a white t-shirt, black pants and a leather jacket. He owned most of those things, but he most definitely didn't have a leather jacket. He looked up to tell Thor this and saw he was already deep in thought about leather jackets and slicked back hair. Bruce didn’t have the heart to say no. He guessed he’d just have to find a leather jacket. 

“That works I guess.” Bruce said, making Thor snap out of his thoughts. 

When Bruce was lifted off the couch, his face went bright red. Thor spun him around a bit, laughing excitedly. 

“You are marvelous Bruce Banner.” Thor exclaimed, making the shade on Bruce’s face darken. 

Thor put him down softly before running to his room to look for the things he needed. He had most of it, the pants and the white t-shirt. He even owned a leather jacket, a gift from Loki when the one he order had been to large. He knew for sure he could borrow hair products from Stark as he always had a ton. He was set for the day and the thought made him laugh to himself. He could hardly wait. 

October 31st came and at sharply 8 o’clock, Thor could hear the loud music playing from the conference/ party hall in the tower. Thor threw his costume on, the white shirt just a little tight on his arms, but fitting perfectly over his chest. He ran a com through his hair, the slick product he had applied forcing his hair back. He looked himself over in the mirror, and couldn’t help but feel like he looked rather dashing. He slipped his shoes on before grabbing the jacket and throwing it over his shoulder. He practically ran to Bruce’s room, his heart pounding with excitement. 

He gave the door a few knocks and heard a ‘come in’ from the other end. He opened the door, to see Bruce also dressed in costume. If he thought his heart was pounding before, it was probably going to explode now. 

Bruce was rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt, his curly hair slicked back and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Without his curls in his face, Thor could see how bright his eyes were, and how intense the color was. He smiled at Thor as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his jacket. Once it was on, Thor thought he might faint. Bruce looked so good in his jacket. It fit him perfectly, showing off his collarbone and chest. His black pants hugged his legs, showing off his thighs and ass. As he bent down to tie the laces Thor couldn’t help but check him out before forcing himself to look away before he got to overwhelmed. 

“Ready to go?” Bruce asked, silently gulping at the way Thor looked with his hair slicked back. 

Tonight was gonna be a challenge. 

The music pounded through the speakers as they entered the room and Tony greeted them right away. 

“Nice costume you guys!” He shouted over the speakers, “Grease?” 

“Yeah!” Thor yelled back making Tony laugh and clapping him on the back. 

“Drinks are over there and the dance floor is that way. There’s a haunted house over there as well. Enjoy the party!” 

Tony joined Pepper on the dance floor, leaving the two to walk around and mingle. Thor talked to most everyone as Bruce stood next to him, sipping on a red solo cup filled with god knows what. As he drank he began to join in conversations, and soon started to cling onto Thor's arm a little.Soon Thor was also a little tipsy and he smiled at Bruce whenever he looked down at him. Bruce was the one to ask Thor if he wanted to dance. 

Now, Bruce was not a dancer. He was awkward and clumsy, but his liquid courage made him feel like he was the best dancer in the world. Thor, who knew every form of ballroom dancing and multiple ceremonial dances thought he would be good. He was not as his height and large form didn’t work well with his feet. They danced horribly next to each other, laughing and drinking as they did. After dancing for what seemed like hours, Bruce grabbed Thor’s hand and lead him to the roof for some fresh air. As they burst through the roof door, Bruce felt the night air fill his lungs. Suddenly after hours of drinking, talking and loud music, they were alone and it was quiet. 

Bruce shuffled out onto the roof, plopping himself down onto the floor to look out over the city. He could hear muffled music coming from the tower and the streets below, and he closed his eyes to listen. Thor sat down next to him, absentmindedly throwing his arm around the smaller man. Bruce laid his head onto Thor’s shoulder, happily taking in the smell of liquor and cologne that lingered on his jacket. 

“This is perfect.” Thor stated, making Bruce nod. 

“Yeah, you are.” 

Thor looked over at Bruce as he said this, seeing that Bruce had no idea what he had just said. 

“You think I’m perfect?” Thor asked, making Bruce blush madly. 

“I think...you’re everything.” Bruce finally said, smiling drunkenly at Thor.

Thor looked at Bruce with shock on his face. Could it be that Bruce felt the same way about him as he felt about Bruce? Thor shook his head to clear it, the many drinks he had making him thinks things that weren’t real. Bruce looked back at him, his face soft with the effect of the alcohol. With his right hand, Bruce reached up to touch Thor’s face. 

“You’re my everything.”

Then his lips touched Thor’s and he felt his whole body melt into his. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, making Thor pull him into his lap. Thor tasted like liquor and sweets and Bruce kissed at him hungrily. Soon Bruce was on top of Thor, kissing and biting his lip. He had waited so long for this, so long to be in Thor’s arms, he almost couldn’t breath. After a minute he realized that was probably because he actually couldn’t breath, and he pulled away from Thor, earning him a small whine as they both breathed heavily. Thor spoke first. 

“Holy shit.” 

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh at the astonish look on Thor’s face. He was too drunk to really think about anything but how good it felt to be sitting on Thor. Thor who was only slightly less drunk laughed along before moving in to kiss Bruce again. Everything felt right with Bruce on his lap, kissing him back with just as much vigor as Thor. Soon the two were leaving the roof to collapse in Bruce’s giant bed. They kissed even more, stripping from their clothes to be closer When Thor’s bare chest hit Bruce’s, he felt sparks flying all over his body. The warmth of having him close and the many drinks ended up making Bruce pass out before anything to scandals happened, and Thor held him close till he to nodded off. 

 

When Bruce woke up, the first thing he realized was that his head hurt, and the second, was that Thor was shirtless and snoring next to him. The events from the night before came flooding back to him in a rush and he rubbed his temple as his head pounded. Slowly, he tried to slip out of Thor’s grasp, but he only managed to wake the larger man. 

“My love?” Thor grumbled, reaching for Bruce in a sleepy haze. 

Bruce couldn’t even look at him, his face red as could be. His heart was pounding in his chest. They had kissed and slept in the same bed yes, but they had been drunk, and there was no way Thor could feel the same way. Thor would open his eyes, see it was Bruce, and confirm what he knew Thor was thinking. That this was a mistake. Bruce felt his eyes begin to water, and he blinked it away. 

“Thor...I’m so sorry. This was mistake I know...if you don’t want to see me again I understand.” Bruce squeezed his eyes shut to keep from crying. 

Thor who had just woke up and was a little hungover, was very confused. Did Bruce think this was a mistake? Had be only kissed him because he was drunk? 

“You...you think this was a mistake?” Thor asked, his hands starting to shake with panic and sadness. 

“Do you think it was?” Bruce asked, finally looking at Thor. 

Thor’s eyes were bright blue with fresh tears, his hair messy from sleeping with the slicked product in his hair. He was completely silent, his hands gripped into fists. At first, Bruce thought he was angry at him, and he sniffled. Then Thor pulled him into his chest, sobbing into his hair. 

“O-of course not.” Thor cried, trying to stifle his voice in Bruce's hair. “Do you?” 

The warmth of Thor’s embrace made Bruce finally cry into his chest. He could barely speak as he cried into him, and he wrapped his arms around Thor, holding onto him as tight as he could. 

“Not a second of it.” Bruce finally said, rubbing his face into Thor’s chest. 

They both took a couple minutes to calm themselves down and just hold each other. When they had both stopped crying, Bruce moved away to look at Thor. 

“You’re my everything, even when I’m not drunk. I promise.” Bruce finally said, making Thor sniffle, this time for good reasons. 

Bruce kissed Thor softly, before falling back onto his pillow. He laughed a little, whipping his nose as he did. Thor laughed too, scoping Bruce into his arms. 

“I love you Bruce Banner.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments will literally make me bust a nut so please do so at your own risk. 
> 
> Literally this is low key hella self indulged I just imagined Bruce in a leather jacket and Thor fainting and this happened. 
> 
> Happy Halloween guys! Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Follow my tumblr maybe? @bruceandthor


End file.
